


fall for your eyes

by glitter_ghostie



Series: femslash week 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Reunions, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_ghostie/pseuds/glitter_ghostie
Summary: Karé needed a date for her granddad's birthday to avoid her family trying to set her up with every other lesbian they knew, and Jess was happy to step in.One problem: Karé overestimated how easy pretending to date your crush is.





	fall for your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> happy femslash week lads

Karé and Jess were sat on their lunch break when Karé’s phone rang.

“Who is it?”

“My mum,” Karé said, swiping to accept the call. “Hi, mum.”

“Hello, dear, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Karé mouthed ‘ _sorry_ ’ to Jess, who shook her head and grinned. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m great,” her mum said, and Karé could sense she was about to get onto whatever she’d actually called for. Not one for beating around the bush, that woman.

“I just want to remind you that it’s your granddad’s birthday next week, and we’ll all be going up to visit.”

“I know, mum.”

“You are coming, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Just a shame you’re not bringing Alice this time.”

Karé sighed - her family had _adored_ her ex, and now that she was single she was going to have to endure the hundreds of questions about her love life again.

When Karé still didn’t respond, her mum filled the silence. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, it’s ok.”

“Well, I’ll let them know you’re coming. Call me back when you’re not at work, dear, I know you’re busy.”

“I will, mum. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” her mum said, the warmth back in her voice, and Karé smiled. She heard the line disconnect, and put the phone down.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Jess said, taking a ridiculously large bite of her sandwich. Once she’d swallowed, she asked “what was your mum calling about?”

“Granddad’s birthday is coming up, and I'm excited to go, but all the family will be there asking ‘where’s your cute girlfriend?’”

“Ah,” Jess winced. “You haven’t told them?”

“I told my parents, and I figured the word would spread soon enough.”

“But it didn’t?”

“That, or my family just has selective hearing, and now I’m going to have to hear about how their best friend is also a lesbian so they’ll just give me their number _just in case._ ”

They both sighed, but then Jess perked up in her seat, eyes bright.

“Just take me!”

“What?”

“I’ll be your fake-date for the dinner, so your family won’t pester you. We’ll hold hands, maybe kiss each other on the cheek, have some romantic story about how we got together, and no one will suspect otherwise.”

Karé’s heart skipped a beat. Jess was grinning at her proudly, clearly pleased with her idea, and _God_ , it was adorable.

“That just might work,” Karé murmured, and Jess pressed her lips together to try and restrain her grin as she nodded.

“I’m a genius.”

“Yeah,” Karé nodded, flushing as Jess draped an arm around her shoulder. “You are.”

\--

Family gatherings were always one of Karé’s favourite events - there were uncles slipping sweets behind parents backs, aunts pinching her cheeks and commenting on “how tall you’ve grown!”, little nieces and nephews and cousins running around her ankles, and at the centre of it all were her grandparents, recounting old stories with a wide eyed child on each knee. 

Even if they were just pretending, Karé was excited to share this with Jess.

Karé was parking the car when Jess finally spoke, combing her fingers through her hair again. “Once more before we go in: how did we get together?”

“You found my camera that I’d lost and I asked you out for coffee as a thank you.”

“Where was our first kiss?”

“In the local park - Jess, don’t worry. We’re going to be fine.”

“I just don’t want to blow this, y’know?”

“Jess,” Karé gave her a teasing look. “Are you nervous?”

“No,” Jess said, folding her arms with a pout. Karé laughed and shook her head.

“I’m just messing with you. It’s going to go great.”

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Even if we’re not girlfriends, you’re still one of my closest friends; you mean so much to me, and there isn’t anyone else I’d rather be doing this with.”

Jess stared for a long moment, mouth hanging open slightly, and then she blushed, breaking eye contact.

“That’s gay, Karé.”

“Then we’re already off to a good start. Ready?” She held her hand out for Jess, who took a deep breath before accepting it.

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

The door opened before Karé could even knock, and there was her mother, beaming from ear to ear.

“Hello, dear! How - _oh,_ ” she gave Karé a surprised look. “And who’s this?”

“Mum, this is my girlfriend, Jess. I’ve told you about her.”

Karé could see Jess turn to look at her out of the corner of her eye, but her gaze was fixed on her mother, who’s smile became knowing as she placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, leading the two of them inside.

“It’s lovely to finally meet you, Jess, I’ve heard many good things.”

“The same goes to you,” Jess responded, and whatever nerves she had seemed to melt away as she began talking to Karé’s mum. Karé followed close behind, smiling as Jess laughed at something her mum said, and the other woman turned, reaching her hand back for Karé to hold.

“Ready to meet the family?” Karé asked.

Jess nodded, and Karé gave her hand a squeeze.

She found her granddad surrounded by his children, grandchildren, and countless other friends and relatives. His face lit up when they stepped into the room, and many pairs of eyes turned to look at them.

“Hello, Granddad.”

“Hey, sweetheart,” he opened his arms, and Karé happily walked into them, hugging her granddad before turning and beckoning Jess closer.

“This is my girlfriend, Jess.”

Instantly, questions were being fired left, right and centre. Jess grinned, shaking hands and blushing graciously at compliments, and Karé watched from beside her granddad, who took her hand.

“She seems lovely.”

Karé watched as a baby was slid into Jess’s arms. “She really is.”

Her granddad patted the back of her hand, and she squeezed his as Jess carefully bounced the baby, talking to Karé’s aunt as she did.

Karé thought this would be easy, but every moment she felt herself fall a little further. 

\--

Karé was right - her family loved Jess, which meant it was damn near impossible to get a moment alone with her. She would be just about to tug on Jess’s sleeve when an excited cousin would tug her away to look at wedding photos, or an uncle would insist on recounting their trip in France to her. There were dozens of selfies, and it didn’t help that Jess was constantly offering to help out, taking plates and handing people their drinks.

It wasn’t until she watched Jess help Karé’s grandmother find her glasses that Karé got an idea.

She tapped Jess on the shoulder, trying her hardest to look worried.

“What’s the matter?” Jess asked, her hand instantly coming up to touch Karé’s cheek.

“I dropped my ring in the garden, and I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Show me where you were,” Jess said, and Karé took her hand, leading her through the crowded kitchen and out the back door.

There were some children running around, but it was easy enough to find a spot that was somewhat secluded from the rest of the house. Jess began peering around, and Karé had to place a hand on her shoulder to stop her from digging through a bush.

“Jess.”

“Yeah?”

“I…” Karé trailed off momentarily as Jess straightened up to meet her gaze. Jess’s dark eyes were consuming, a deep brown that Karé found a new word for every time she gazed into them.

Words, Karé reminded herself, shaking her head slightly.

“I didn’t drop a ring.”

“Oh?”

“I needed to talk to you. Privately.” Karé said, and Jess’s brow knitted in worry. “It’s nothing bad! Hopefully, anyway.”

“What is it?” Jess said, a bemused smile spreading across her lips. “You look like you could pass out - are you sure it’s nothing serious?”

“No - I mean - I don’t know?” Karé sighed, looking up at the sky before steeling her nerves. “I don’t want this to be pretend.”

There was silence, and Karé couldn’t look away from the sky, begging any Gods or deities or whatever may be up there to split the ground open and swallow her up.

“You want…” Karé felt Jess take her hand, and her breath hitched. “ _This_ to not be pretend?”

“Yeah, I guess,” she winced slightly, her nerve slipping again.

“Karé, please just look at me.”

She pulled in a deep breath before tipping her head forward again, meeting Jess’s gaze, and - 

She was grinning.

“You want to be with me? Is that what you’re saying?”

Karé nodded, not trusting her voice, now.

Jess seemed to rock forth on the balls of her feet, considering something, and then she stepped in to close the distance between them, and pressed her lips against Karé’s.

Karé was so shocked that she almost didn’t register the kiss, but then there was a warm hand on the nape of her neck, and her hands instinctively slipped to Jess’s waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was gentle, exploring, and Karé felt a tingle run up her back, making her smile against Jess’s lips.

“Get a room!”

Karé and Jess almost jumped a foot in the air, and Karé turned to glare at her cousin.

“Mind your own business.”

The child stuck his tongue out, but grinned as he ran back to the house. Karé turned back to Jess, who breathed out a laugh before pulling her back in for another kiss.


End file.
